1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a carbonator system for use either on earth or in the microgravity conditions of outer space. This carbonator system does not require a distinct liquid-gas phase separation in order to operate and includes a meter assembly which supplies carbon dioxide (CO.sub.2) gas and water under pressure to a pair of carbonation holding tanks. The carbonation holding tanks retain the water and CO.sub.2 gas under a sufficient pressure and for a sufficient time in order to permit the creation of carbonated water. The holding tanks are alternately filled by the meter assembly and are alternately discharged to a dispensing means.
2. Description of the Background Art
Various carbonation systems for carbonating water are known in the art. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 1,038,191 to Paris et al concerns a machine for carbonating beverages wherein the concept of using multiple tanks is disclosed. As one of these tanks is filled, the other is emptied in the Paris et al arrangement. Another known carbonator is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,604,310 to Brown. This patent illustrates the concept of supplying a carbonator tank with a fixed amount of water and a fixed amount of carbon dioxide gas from a positive displacement pump.
The only arrangement known in the art for carbonating water in the microgravity conditions of outer space is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,629,589, to Gupta et al and entitled "Beverage Dispensing System Suitable for Use in Outer Space", assigned to the same assignee as the present invention.
Accordingly, a need in the art exists for additional forms of carbonator systems which are suitable for use in the microgravity conditions of outer space as well as on earth. Such an arrangement must ensure that only carbonated water and no bursts of carbon dioxide gas are dispensed in the absence of gravity.